Daughter of Riddle
by Halley2011
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort had a daughter? Explanation inside... it's actually quite interesting and descriptive so please read and tell me what you think Thanks! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prelude

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Any characters that are unrecognizable are of my own imagination. _**

**_A/N: This is an AU of the Half Blood Prince. If you don't like Draco Malfoy then don't read this. And don't forget to review please. They are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks!!!_**

A fire illuminated a dark room in the abandoned west wing of the house. A slender man sat in a chair facing the red and blue flames. His face was that of which none had ever seen other than in the deepest darkest nightmares. His eyes were no more than slits that glowed as red as the flames in front of him. His nose was also two parallel slits. He held the similar appearance to the snake around his shoulders. He wore black robes and was examining his wand, deep in thought.

To his left stood a man that resembled a rat. He jumped slightly when the Dark Lord spoke his name.

"Let me see your left arm, Wormtail."

The man called Wormtail held out his arm, shakily. Slender hands grasped it and pulled it closer. He pressed his wand to Wormtail's forearm as the man winced in pain. A dark figure appeared. The skull and snake mark burned even sharper still as Lord Voldemort spoke two names into it.

***

Draco Malfoy was a thin boy of about 16 years. His white hair and grey eyes held their own against his pale skin. He was in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. At the moment, though, he was occupied with other things.

A dark haired girl around his age with silver eyes and a pale complexion sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was around her shoulder. Both of them were holding the book they were reading. Not only was this girl beautiful in a way that both she and Draco could be proud of, she was Vivian Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldemort himself.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed his forearm. His partner did the same. They stared at the tattoo-like mark that had been burned into their skin. The girl was the first one to speak.

"It looks like Daddy needs us." Draco looked almost reluctant. "Let's go. We'll come back later and start where we left off." She kissed him on the cheek. Standing up and pulled Draco with her. They both flew off towards the Dark Lord, leaving nothing but a trail of black smoke behind them. In only a few moments, they arrived in the room with Lord Voldemort and Wormtail. Vivian bowed and walked up to her father, leaving Draco kneeling, and kissed him on the cheek. She took her place on his right side. Voldemort nodded to Draco who had looked up. He stood and walked to the Dark Lord.

"I have a mission for you Draco." Voldemort hissed. Draco listened intently. "You will kill Albus Dumbuldore. You will return to Hogwarts for your final time this year and fulfill my orders. Is that understood?" Draco nodded, too startled to speak. Voldemort then turned to his daughter. "You will assist him Vivian." Vivian looked shocked.

"But Father, you need me here. You are not quite strong enough yet." Voldemort glared at his daughter with cold eyes. He spoke something in parseltongue that issued the reaction from Vivian that consisted of her slowly shaking her head with wide frightened eyes. She then nodded and walked back to Draco.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. They belong to the talented JK Rowling. **

The end of August came too quickly for these two. Draco had gone home for the evening with his mother to pack his things. After escorting the Malfoys to the fireplace, Vivian returned to her room to finish with her trunk. She was slightly angry with her father. He had told her that the previous year she just had had would be her last. Now she was having to go back for another year. But at least she could still be with Draco. Even though they had their mission, they would be able to find time for themselves. Vivian would make sure of that. She was putting her final books in the black and silver trunks that scattered her room. She looked down as a familiar object caught her eye. Draco had left his walking stick. It had been his father's; but now that Lucius was in Azkaban, Draco had it in his possession. She kissed the handle and sighed while putting it to the side to give to him the following day. As she did, familiar footsteps came up behind her. She turned around. Her glare could have burned holes in her guest.

"Good evening, my lady." was the uninvited guest's greeting as he issued a bow.

"What do you want Greyback?" Fenrir Greyback straightened up from his bent position, laughing. His eyes flicked straight to the walking stick she had leaned against the trunk.

"A succulent morsel like yourself shouldn't be with a boy. You need a man." Vivian could see his mouth watering as he eyed her.

"You mean you, right?" Vivian said in disgust. Fenrir merely smiled. His pointed teeth glimmered in the lighting of her room. The hatred and defiance in her eyes only deepened as she spoke.

"Should I call my father and let him know what you've been doing in my room lately? Because you know what the punishment is right?" She raised her eyebrows when Fenrir's eyes widened.

Voldemort had a strict law that no one was to so much as touch Vivian other than himself and Draco. The punishment was death by determined means.

Vivian's eyes wandered down to Greyback's forearm. The Dark Mark had made itself prominent, indicating that Voldemort was calling for him. A small smile played at the ends of her lips.

"Daddy's calling you. You'd better leave or I'll spill the beans."

Greyback seemed annoyed.

"Yes my lady." He bowed out of the room before she could make anymore remarks.

"Vivi?" A voice came from the fireplace behind her. The flames reflected the face of Draco Malfoy. Vivian walked over and sat down on the hearth. Draco studied her face. "What's wrong? You were in such a good mood when I left just a few hours ago."

"Greyback showed up in my room. He was trying to find a loophole in my father's rule about me yet again." She said. The anger and frustration that illuminated off of Draco seemed to cause the fire's flames to grow. "Calm down Draco. My father called him before he could do anything. We're leaving tomorrow and you need to get your rest. I'll see you at the station tomorrow darling." Vivian smiled.

"Goodnight. I love you." Draco said.

"I love you too." Vivian waited until Draco's face left the fire before she crawled into her bed.

The next afternoon, she and Draco boarded the train for the final time. They arrived at the prefect carriage and took part in the meeting. It seemed that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would be the Gryffindor prefects for this year. As soon as the meeting finished, Draco and Vivian walked back to the sixth year carriage and sat down. Vivian had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. When she woke up, she spotted a shoe disappearing from the luggage rack above them. Dark hair then appeared at the other end. She leaned further into Draco and kissed his neck, hiding the fact that she was whispering to him.

"Potter's on the luggage rack. Don't say anything about my father."

"Well, hello to you too, Vivi. Did you have a good nap?" Draco said, making it look like she had just greeted him. Vivian straightened up as she stretched.

"I did. It looks like we're almost there." she said as she looked out of the window. It was almost night time and she could see the lights of the castle looming ahead. Everyone put on their robes and walked into the corridor to get off of the train. The rest of the group of Slytherins that were with Vivian and Draco looked at them when they remained in the carriage.

"Go on. We have something we need to do." Draco opened his carry on bag, Vivian looking over his shoulder. After a moment, Vivian pointed her wand and closed the blinds that were around them. She then looked at Draco. He pointed his wand to the exact place where Harry lay hidden.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted as Harry fell to the ground, stunned. Sneers spread across their faces at Harry's frozen body. Draco walked over and kicked him across the face, breaking his nose. Blood spewed everywhere. "That's for my father."

Draco and Vivian walked out of the carriage. Vivian took extra care to tread on Harry's hands. They got in the final carriage that would carry them to the school with a few other Slytherins. Draco took her hand once they were in. Vivian pulled the sleeve of her shirt down to hide the mark that was now burning. Draco squeezed her hand, signaling that his was doing the same thing. They would have to contact Voldemort before the welcoming feast.

It was too easy to remember the day they had been branded with Voldemort's mark. It had been the only condition they would have to follow if Vivian and Draco were to be together. It had been only recently.

_Borgan and Burkes was closed for the day. She, Draco, her father, her mother, Greyback, and Narcissa Malfoy gathered in the aisles of the store. Borgan locked the door behind them and bowed out as Voldemort entered the room. Although the dark mark was required for them to be together, both Vivian and Draco were nervous. Voldemort looked at Vivian and nodded. She stepped forward, swearing the oath that all death eaters were sworn to. Bellatrix looked proud as her daughter pulled her sleeve up to her elbow. The Dark Lord pressed the tip of his wand to her skin. The pain that it caused as the mark was burned into her skin caused her to try to jerk back but Voldemort held her wrist. Tears welled in her eyes. Draco's eyes widened. Narcissa placed her hand on her son's shoulder as it came his turn. He swore the oath and held out his arm. He closed his eyes in an attempt to erase the pain. Finally, it was over for the both of them. They stood together, Draco's arm resting around Vivian's waist. She looked up at Draco as her father gave orders to Nagini, his snake. He looked so handsome. His black robes held a stunning contrast to his pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He held his father's cane in his other hand. He looked back at her; a small smile flickered over his face. He kissed her quickly then turned back to face his master but his mind wandered. He thought about how Vivian looked in the dress she was wearing. It swooped in the neck, flowed to her knees and was long sleeve. Now they could be together. His life was perfect._

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! I want feedback from people so I know that I'm not wasting my time writing something that people aren't even reading!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
